


Gâterie au bureau

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Gilbert a toujours du temps à accorder à son petit ami.





	Gâterie au bureau

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, c'est un petit OS sans prétention. Je voulais essayer ce couple. Et voilà, c'est fait !

Gilbert tentait tant bien que mal de signer toutes les lettres entassées sur son plan de travail.  
La tâche se révèlerait plus simple, si un individu bien intentionné ne s’était pas invité sous son bureau pour lui procurer tout un tas de sensations divines.  
Son sexe était délicieusement entouré par une chaleur et une humidité sensationnelles.   
Gilbert mordilla sa lèvre inférieure sous un nouvel assaut de plaisir alors que sa main tremblait sous les assauts de son amant.  
Il devait terminer avant ce soir.  
Son petit ami mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve en embrassant son pénis sur toute sa longueur, en en suçotant le bout et en le reprenant en bouche.  
Gilbert gémit sous la sensation et signa une nouvelle lettre avec fébrilité.  
Les mouvements de va-et-vients sur sa verge s’entendaient dans la petite pièce, rendant la scène encore plus érotique. Le plaisir remontait le long de son pénis pour s’accumuler en une tension agréable dans son petit bassin.  
Et sa langue n’était pas en reste.  
Son amant alternait les mouvements de succion avec des coups de langues ou des baisers affriolants, le laissant dans une frustration intense.  
Il n’était pas encore venu, alors que le temps de cette activité ne cessait de s’allonger.  
D’une main, Gilbert vint caresser les cheveux de son amant pour l’encourager à le prendre plus vite et plus fort. Il n’en pouvait plus de ne pas jouir dans sa bouche. Il se sentait presque partir à chaque fois que son amoureux revenait à des caresses plus légères.  
« Je t’en prie… »  
Gilbert lâcha un cri de surprise et de ravissement, quand son amant entama une gorge profonde.  
Il n’allait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme.  
En gémissant son plaisir, il lut en diagonale les dernières lettres et les signa sans faire particulièrement attention à son écriture. Tant pis, il dira qu’il les aura terminé dans la précipitation. Et il se gardera bien de rajouter, et dans la luxure.  
Cette bouche adorable le suça encore et encore, lui permettant de s’enfoncer loin en elle jusqu’à la jouissance.  
Il eut à peine le temps de l’avertir de son éjaculation avant de plonger avec délice dans l’orgasme.  
Son petit ami retira toute trace de sperme de son corps puis rit contre sa cuisse. Il le poussa un peu pour pouvoir sortir de sous le bureau et finit par s’asseoir sur le plan de travail, mettant ainsi en valeur son érection.  
Dans son état de détente, Gilbert croisa ses yeux mordorés si amoureux.   
Il n’aurait jamais parié qu’il se mettrait en couple avec Feliciano.  
Feli avait toujours été attiré par son frère Ludwig, qu’on se le dise. Vu le nombre de râteaux qu’il s’était pris, Feliciano avait décidé de se tourner vers quelqu’un de plus awesome. Gilbert avait été dubitatif sur le départ, se demandant si Feliciano ne tentait pas de rendre son frère jaloux. Il en aura fallu des dîners aux chandelles et des rencards pour le convaincre de la sincérité de Feliciano.  
L’Italien était très bel homme et dragueur en prime, mais sérieux dès qu’il attaquait une relation.  
Mais c’était sa joie et le bonheur qu’il amenait avec lui qui l’avait définitivement fait tomber amoureux de lui.  
« Et fini, annonça fièrement Gilbert en faisant valser la dernière lettre. Je vais pouvoir m’occuper sérieusement de toi. »  
Feliciano lui rendit un sourire lumineux, avant de le taquiner.  
« Ce n’est pas avec ce que tu as entre les jambes, maintenant, que tu vas me faire plaisir.  
\- Impatient, en plus. »  
Gilbert l’attira à lui pour l’embrasser. Sa langue joua avec les siennes, réchauffant son bas-ventre d’envies licencieuses. Bien sûr, il n’avait pas encore récupéré toute sa forme pour faire crier son Italien, mais il saurait le faire patienter entre temps. Son muscle lingual s’enroula autour du sien, provoquant un frottement délicieux qui se transforma en frisson tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
Les joues rouges, Feliciano mit fin au baiser et murmura :  
« Je ne pensais pas te provoquer de la sorte…  
\- Un mec aussi awesome que moi ne laissera pas sur la touche un Italien aussi mignon que toi. »  
Ses mains remontèrent le long des jambes de Feliciano et vinrent déboutonner son pantalon. Feliciano se leva légèrement pour l’aider à s’en débarrasser et à lui enlever son caleçon dans la manœuvre. Gilbert caressa ses belles jambes, prit le temps de taquiner le creux de son genou droit, un endroit très sensible pour lui, et de jouer avec l’intérieur de ses cuisses.  
Feliciano haletait d’anticipation.  
Au lieu de toucher son érection conséquente, Gilbert le délesta de sa veste. Puis, il vint jouer avec sa chemise, assurant sa victoire sur chaque bouton et écartant petit à petit les pans de ce vêtement. Sa bouche s’attardait sur la peau douce de son torse, alors que ses mains partaient à l’exploration de ce corps fébrile.  
Il remonta le long des abdominaux, touchant involontairement son pénis avec son menton et lui arrachant un gémissement d’aise, jusqu’à son cou. Il laissa un suçon visible à la jointure de l’épaule, puis s’attaqua à son cou gracile. Feliciano avait préféré ne pas afficher de telles marques de possessivité sur son corps au début de leur relation. Mais maintenant que tout le monde se doutait pour leur couple, Feliciano lui avait accordé de pouvoir le marquer comme il l’entendait. Et Feliciano gémissait à chaque fois qu’il suçotait la peau tendre. N’y résistant pas, Gilbert se plaça entre ses jambes et marqua l’intérieur de sa cuisse d’un beau suçon.  
Feliciano se mit à rire de ce besoin chez Gilbert.  
« Après, tu es fier de m’appartenir.  
\- Idiot awesome », en sourit Feliciano.  
Feliciano l’embrassa, roulant sa langue contre la sienne, l’aspirant et la rejetant par la suite. Gilbert se mit à la poursuite de cette coquine pour la cajoler et la faire danser. Feliciano gémit dans le baiser, frottant son muscle lingual contre le sien, les faisant frissonner de plaisir.  
Gilbert sentait son sexe pulser et commencer à s’ériger. Bientôt, il serait dans le corps de Feliciano à bouger ses hanches d’avant en arrière pour le combler. L’idée renforça son excitation. Fébrilement, il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau à tâtons pour chercher la bouteille de lubrifiant. Il mit plus d’une minute à la trouver, tellement il était concentré sur leur baiser passionné.  
Il ouvrit la bouteille, étala le gel abondamment sur ses doigts et vint saisir le pénis de son amant.  
Feliciano rompit le baiser de surprise et de plaisir mêlé. Ce devait être un peu froid. Gilbert savait que Feliciano ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, car il aimait cette sensation sur la peau brûlante de son désir. Gilbert effectua des mouvements de bas en haut, avant de taquiner le bout. Il passa l’arrondi de son pouce sur la veine apparente, avant de reprendre ses va et vients. Feliciano gémissait contre son oreille, attisant ces désirs. D’ailleurs, une main italienne ne tarda pas à venir toucher son sexe et terminer de l’ériger correctement.  
Gilbert haletait fortement sous les sensations ressenties. Les mouvements de main sur son sexe ne l’enjoignaient pas à la patience. Il avait envie de se retrouver dans la chaleur et l’étroitesse de son amant assez rapidement.  
Il reprit du lubrifiant, relâcha sa pression sur le sexe de Feliciano et vint le préparer pour la suite.  
Gilbert attendit patiemment que Feliciano soit prêt à l’accueillir pour se positionner à son entrée. En le regardant dans les yeux, il le pénétra lentement. Ses chairs s’adaptèrent à son sexe érigé au fur et à mesure qu’il progressait à l’intérieur de lui. Tout était chaud et serré, comme il l’aimait. Il voyait à travers ses yeux que Feliciano l’aimait et le désirait. C’était une sensation extraordinaire.  
Gilbert commença à bouger ses hanches, recherchant activement ce point de plaisir qui ferait décoller son amant. Feliciano gémit plus fortement, quand il revint en lui de manière plus énergique. Gilbert répéta le mouvement, quand Feliciano lui murmura :  
« Encore et encore. »  
Envahi par le plaisir, son amant s’accrochait à ses épaules, jouait avec la naissance de ses cheveux et réclamait ses baisers. Gilbert les lui accordait autant que possible, entre deux gémissements d’extase. Des sensations plaisantes remontaient le long de son sexe à chaque frottement contre les parois intimes de Feliciano et s’accumulaient délicieusement dans son bas-ventre.  
Gilbert l’embrassait entre deux coups de reins enthousiastes et se noyait dans l’amour qu’il éprouvait pour l’Italien. Il se gorgeait de son odeur, du son rauque de sa voix et de la douceur de sa peau. Chaque séance de sexe faisait remonter ses émotions à la surface, en même que le plaisir lui fouettait les veines.  
Sa langue joua habilement avec la sienne, leur tirant des frissons de ravissement à tous les deux.  
Les jambes de Feliciano se resserraient de part et d’autre de ses hanches à chaque fois qu’il se glissait entièrement en lui. Les sentant proches de la jouissance, Gilbert commença à caresser le sexe de Feliciano tout en continuant ses mouvements enchanteurs.  
Son pénis était délicieusement enserré par les parois intimes de Feliciano à intervalles réguliers. La tension dans son ventre gonflait de manière délicieuse prête à l’emporter. Gilbert gémit fortement et regarda Feliciano dans les yeux. Il y retrouva tout l’amour et le plaisir qu’il espérait.  
« Jouis pour moi. »  
Dans un râle rauque, Feliciano se tendit de plaisir et se déversa entre les deux corps. Gilbert profita de son étroitesse, et en quelques coups de riens, expérimenta l’orgasme. Dans cet état agréable, Gilbert câlina Feliciano et l’embrassa plusieurs fois.  
« Je devrai y aller, avant qu’on se demande où je suis passé, râla Feliciano.  
\- Reviens me voir, quand tu veux. »


End file.
